For you Only
by Ryuuax
Summary: What a fool she had been for believing in fairytales. ExpressShipping


**I don't know why I began writing this, but I'm obsessed right now with these two. I know there's a big age difference but I really don't care, after all, a lot of Pokémon pairings have age difference, so there.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I have an exam in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything related to it.**

* * *

Hilda remembers the time when her father read her fairytales of brave knights in shining armor saving princesses, of the legendary musketeers ending the war, of a terrifying monster hidden deep in the mountains, and her favorite one about the twin heroes and the dragons of Ideals and Truth.

To Hilda those days are in the past, where she could only imagine and dream about legendary Pokémon. Even with the fading color of the cover and the pages a soft yellow color, Hilda can't bring herself to throw the book away. She traces the images of the legendary dragons in one of the pages, Reshiram's Poke ball moves slightly in her belt, and she remembers the reason she's here.

She turns the pages until she reaches another story, one of love and suffering as the title says. The story speaks of a beautiful princess and her Lilligant kidnapped by an evil Druddigon, and of a brave knight that travels far and wide along with his Escavalier in search of the missing damsels. Hilda wasn't a fan of romantic stories like Bianca or like many girls in Nuvema Town that dreamt of their charming prince coming for them. The trainer snorts just by the thought of it.

But as Hilda flips the pages, with images depicting the battle between the Dragon Pokémon and the knight, she can't help but think about the irony of it all once she reaches the end of the story. In the end, they manage to save the princess and her Pokémon but they can't be together since she is a princess and he's only a knight, their love forbidden by everyone. Hilda thinks that's ridiculous.

Once more, she thinks about the irony of it with her life. The Hero of Truth chuckles to herself and closes the book in her lap, just in time as the train reaches Nimbasa City. When she exits the train she is reminded the reason she prefers flying over using the subway as transportation. Hilda is immediately submerged in a sea of people, she tries desperately to reach the stairs and escape the crowds. Luckily for her, a hand grabs her arm and pulls her to safety.

Emmet greets her like always, hugging her with a smile and eyes shining brightly. Hilda returns the embrace with the same amount of affection as she can with only one arm. It is then that Emmet notices the book she is carrying, when he asks about it, Hilda flushes and pushes him away mumbles something too quick for him to understand. Emmet laughs, immediately understanding the reason she's here.

The younger twin leads her to his and his brother's office, Hilda forces him to walk slower though, ignoring her furiously beating heart and her trembling hands as she grips the book to her.

Emmet opens the door and Hilda holds her breath when she sees him. To occupied flipping through papers in his desk, Ingo doesn't notice their presence at their doorway until his brother coughs and he looks at them.

His grey eyes land on Emmet first, a frown on his face when he sees his twin smiling goofily at him, then he notices Hilda and his eyes widen slightly. The three trainers remain silent, Hilda shivers by the way his eyes stare into her own and takes a step back, maybe she can escape Emmet's grasp and run away. She's not that lucky.

The white clad man keeps her in place with a hand on her back and pushes her inside, not so gently, and slams shut the door with his laugh echoing in the distance. Hilda gasps and turns around quickly, her hand reach for the doorknob until a voice stops her from turning it.

"Miss Hilda." Ingo's voice is authoritarian but smooth, it alone makes another shiver run down her spine, Hilda turns around slowly and flinches when she sees he is just standing right in front of her. How did he move that fast?

Hilda blinks however when she sees her book in his hands, in her attempt to escape she had drop it. The young trainer sighs in defeat, releasing her hold on the knob and letting her arm fall limp next to her. When her eyes look up at him, she's rendered speechless once more. He's not wearing his trademark black coat and his cap is resting on his desk along with his gloves, his hair is combed back like always but there are a few strands that manage to break free, there are dark circles under his eyes and exhaustion was evident all over his face.

It took all ounce of willpower not to keep staring at him and stop her blushing, he still looked handsome to her. Hilda muttered quick thanks diverting her eyes from him, taking the book from his hands only for her to push it against him with her arms extended to the man.

Ingo blinked in confusion taking the book from her hands, he read the title aloud to himself.

"_Fairytales of Unova._" He looked back to Hilda, surprised to see determination burning in her eyes and something else hidden in them, something he couldn't decipher no matter how much he stared into her eyes.

"Miss Hilda," He repeated. "If I may ask what are you doing here and the meaning of this, please." Lifting the book to emphasize his point, Ingo waited for her answer.

"That's my favorite book." Hilda replied right after he finished, taking the Subway Boss by surprise. She reached for it, holding it close as her fingers traced the yellow bold letters on the cover just like before. Ingo remained silent, watching in amazement a side of her that he'd never seen and it intrigued him.

"My dad always read it to me before going to bed, it's very special as you can see by the cover." Hilda laughed softly to herself signaling the worn cover, by the way she held it was enough for Ingo to see the importance of it.

"Anyway, I wanted to give it to you."

Once again, Hilda had taken Ingo by surprise. She pushed again the book against him leaning forward, she look up at him with a grin on her face. "It's very important to me but I want you to have it."

Ingo stared down at her, aside from her odd request, he noted the position they were currently in. With Hilda leaning most of her body against him and her face looking up at him, the book trapped between them was the least of his concern. If he leaned down his face and angle it just a bit, he could reach her lips just perfectly. It appeared Hilda had read his mind as she tiptoed and lean in, it took seconds to realize her lips were on his own. Ingo's eyes widened and his hands trembled, he could hear his heartbeats loudly in his ears and his breathing stopped. His mind exploded in all kinds of thoughts he had been suppressing since he met her, but he closed his eyes and ignored them.

But as fast as it happened, reality returned much to Ingo's dislike when Hilda leaned back with eyes wide open, not remembering when she closed them, grin faltering just slightly and cheeks burning. Hilda paled and her heart dropped when she noticed his eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"I'll be going now." She muttered, opening the door quickly and closing it just like Emmet. She ran as fast as she could without bumping into someone to the Orange Line in case Ingo decided to follow her, she thanked all the gods she could think off when she spotted the train ready to leave. Once she boarded it and the doors closed with a whoosh behind her, Hilda collapsed in the blue seats. Thankfully there were no people aboard, no one to watch her slap her forehead repeatedly, repeating over and over how stupid she had been for kissing him.

When she stopped, Hilda rested her head against the window, staring at the blur of grey and black. Turning on her Xtransceiver, she quickly dialed Bianca's number. As she waited for her friend to pick up the call, Hilda refrained herself from punching the wall.

To think that Ingo would actually…

Hilda let her anger win and a loud thump echoed in the wagon. Cradling her hurt hand, she let the first tears escape her eyes just as Bianca's voice called her name.

What a fool she had been for believing in fairytales.


End file.
